


Worth it

by ItsQuincyDean



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQuincyDean/pseuds/ItsQuincyDean
Summary: Arthur and Merlin's journey to finding each other. Their interal battle, with soulmarks, with being king, with loving each other.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Worth it

Soulmates, found by symbols on the skin. The mark is symbolic of the other person. It is grey until you meet your soulmate, then a representative color, when you've met. Once your soulmate dies, your mark turns black.

•••

Being born with two marks is rare. but nothing about Merlin was normal. So the cat-like creature on his back and the dragon on his chest were just another obstacle. And whenever someone asked about his mark, he'd only talk about the one on his back. There was no way he could mention the dragon that resembled the Crest of the Royal family of Camelot.

•••

Having a dragon as a soul mark isn't so awful, being the prince of Camelot and all. It could mean his soulmate is someone of another royal family. Or it could mean a dragonlord had a child; according to the overheard conversation between his father and a court member. Arthur was eight when he first heard this, but never asked about the possibility.

•••

Merlin couldn't decide if saving the prince's life was a good decision or not. On one hand, being his manservant meant he clearly saw the golden dragon over Arthur's heart. Merlin's own mark had changed to a shade of red after he first met the prat weeks earlier. And on the other hand, he is a prat and wondered why fate had thought Merlin and him could be soulmates.

•••

Arthurs mark was beautifly gold. He hadn't realized till late in the evening. It was too late for him to backtrack and find the one person among the dozens. There was also no way he could, as prince, make a statement looking for them. The castle would be overwhelmed. Arthur had to hope he would find his soulmate again one day.

•••

Merlin tells Guais he freed Freya because it was the right thing to do. The real reason; he saw the slip of her torn dress reveal a golden dragon on her back. Between her shoulder blades, right where Merlin's cat-like creature lays, colored the soft hazel of Freys eyes for such a short time. It turns black as he lays her in the lake. leaving the bastet on Merlin's black forever.

•••

Arthur only wanted to marry his soulmate. But with constant pressure from the council, and the lack of knowing his soulmate; he married Gwen. Her soulmate was Lancelot, who had sacrificed himself. Arthur decided if he couldn't marry for love, he'd have friendship. Gwen is smart and makes an excellent Queen. She understood Arthurs want for his soulmate. Gwen was Arthur's wife and Queen, but not his love.

•••

Freya's death weighed on Merlin. Maybe that's why he chose not to tell Arthur about their shared soul marks. But maybe that's just what he told himself. Merlin's decisions affected life and death. Because even when he thought he chose life, Mordred died.

•••

Arthur read and learned of the old religion, as promised. Mordred died anyways, but he was told not to question fate. His next leap to redemption was speaking with the druids. He sat alone with a druid leader. The druid told Arthur of destiny, of prophets, of Emrys. Of how when the time comes, Emrys will stand by his side freely. that the fates will be at peace.

•••

Arthur could be healed by the water of lake Avalon. He was too worn down to argue with Merlin about the direction they headed. When Morgana found them, Arthur thought it was the end. He was too weak to fight, and from past experience, Merlin didn't know how. But yet again Merlin was the decider of life and death. Morgana fell to the blade forge by a dragon's breath, wielded by her fated doom; Emrys.

•••

When Merlin got Arthur to the lake, he was a breath away from death. Merlin kneeled in the water with Arthur in his arms, watching as The Lady of the Lake kneeled with him and let the water flow over his body. Slowly, color returned to Arthur's face.

•••

Merlin and Arthur's return home to Camelot was celebrated with a sigh of relief. Both of them were put on bed rest by Gauis. Things changed though. Once bed rest was lifted, Merlin caught the king's glances. It looks as if he wanted to ask Merlin something, yet didn't.

•Until he did.•

•••

“Merlin.” Arthur called, stopping Merlin who was a couple of feet from the door.  
“yes, sire?”  
“Morgana, she… she called you Emrys.” Merlin faced Arthur fully, expression guarded.  
“When I,” Arthur inhaled sharply “when I went and spoke with the druids, they told me of someone named Emrys.” Arthur stepped closer to Merlin as he spoke.  
“The druids, they said I would know it was him, because we shared a soul mark.”

Merlin turned his back to Arthur. And for a moment, Arthur thought he was going to leave. Why wouldn't he after all Arthur just said. But Merlin reached to his back, and pulled his shirt over his head; exposing the black baset.

“Merlin, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. It was rude of me. Please-” Arthurs apology was cut short by Merlin calling his name.  
“I showed you, Arthur, because I needed you to know, about both my soul marks.” When Merlin spoke, it was as if his heart was in his throat; which Arthur didn't doubt it was.  
“It'll be alright Merlin.”  
“Maybe not after I tell you a couple more things.” He choked out a laugh that mixed with tears.

Merlin pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, and turned to face Arthur. Arthur's eyes traveled to the red, Pendragon crest on Merlin's chest. When Arthur looked back up, he saw the tears running down Merlin's face. He quickly moved to take Merlin in his arms.

“It'll be alright Merlin.”  
“You don't understand Arthur,” Merlin pushed back slightly to look Arthur in the eyes.  
“I've lied, about so much. I knew we were soulmates when I first became your servant. And your mark is a dragon because I'm the last dragonlord. Lied about that too.” Merlin tried to pull out of Arthurs grasp was too tight. “I'm a bloody Worlock. There's so many lies Arthur, so many. I can list them all though.”

Arthur pulled Merlin close, holding him tight for a moment before he spoke.  
“Merlin,” Arthur said, pulling back to look in his eyes again. “everything you did, I believe it was for good reasons.”  
“Everything I did, I did for you.”  
“Then it'll be okay. I'm not going to say I'm not hurt you didn't tell me, but I understand. I'm not angry Merlin.”  
“I'm sorry Arthur, I do love you.”  
“I promise it's okay, I love you too.”

Arthur pulled Merlin into a tight hug. After some time, Arthur convinced Merlin to sleep in his bed; not without protest though.

•••

Merlin became court sorcery. The title came with many new things, such as a redecorated room next to the kings (although it wasn't used much to sleep in).

Wounds healed. Arthur ‘eloped’ with Merlin, under the pretense of a hunting trip. Gwen meets a young, orphan girl in the lower village. She begged Arthur to adopt her, because ‘we are clearly not having our own children, and you need an heir, Arthur.” In truth, he didn't need much persuasion.

Wounds healed. Fate rejoiced. Destiny had been fulfilled. And Merlin now knew all the obstacles to reach now, were worth it


End file.
